Listen to your heart because he's really smart
by LittleBlueOcean
Summary: "For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it." Ivan Panin  George/OC My firts story, please be nice and review!  :
1. Growing up is a hard task

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story! Please review, because this is my first story and I would love some constructive criticism! Hope you like it(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The only thing I own is my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1- Growing up is a hard task_

Valentine's Day was approaching and the Weasley twins were planning what they would be doing that day, because it's a very romantic day to most of the girls and they are total ladies men. Fred was planning taking his date, Katie Bell, to the Three Broomsticks have a snack in there and then go for a walk at the lake and surprise her with a red rose. With that he was hopping his plan would work and who knows maybe a few kisses would be exchanged.

For George, it was different. Every year he would go out with a girl, have a good snog, and sometimes a very heated make-out session. But this time, he didn't want that. He has been thinking about it for a while now. It started when he and Fred had pranked Montague, he was deserving it. All of the Weasley's and their closest friends couldn't stand the fact of been mocked because of their lack of money and their parents. George didn't regret a thing. Montague deserved having his ass stuck in the toilet seat and them being pulled to the Entrance Hall where everyone could see him stuck in the toilet and fireworks hovering above him spelling the sentence: 'Prat in the toilet, please be careful or you may slip in his sh*t'.

Of course it earned them a full month of detentions with Snape but he couldn't be happier to know that it took 2 hours so that Madam Pomfrey could pull him out and he was in such pain that he ran out of the Hospital Wing without realizing that he had his ass showing. When Fred and George heard about what happened they were sitting on a corner in the Common Room and they laughed so hard that they fell on the floor and put everyone in the common room laughing madly.

As he was walking down to the dungeons he saw a couple holding each other and staring at each other with love in their eyes. It was so freaking cheesy and awkward but he couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted to have a girl of his own, one that would make him want to get up every morning, running down the stairs to breakfast seeing her, sneaking behind her and putting his arms around her waist and making her turn around and kiss him. He thought that he was sick when he considerated this. But in any case, he told Fred and Fred just sighed, pretended to whip a tear away and saying that he was growing up so fast. George threw a pillow at him and smiled. It was the truth; he was growing up faster than Fred. What he wanted to know was if it was a bad or good thing.

While Fred was telling him his plan again for his date, George was wondering what would he be doing? He didn't feel like going out with a complete stranger, so he thought that he would probably just stay in the Common Room.

Yep, it was going to be a pretty dull day, 'cause Fred and Lee where both going out. But what could he do? His mother always told him that sometimes you have to turn off your mind and listen to your heart. And right now his heart told him to stay in the Common Room alone. Such a great advice…

**So did you like the first chapter? Wish you did (:**

**What I wanted to say is sorry if there are any mistake in my writing, 'cause I Don't speak English in my countrie and as you probably already noticed it isn't that good….**

**Review! (:**


	2. First Meetings

_ Chapter 2 – First meetings_

**Ally's POV**

Today's Valentine's Day, and once again I'm alone. It doesn't really matter to me. It matters the most to Drey. She's what you can call a romantic girl. Its truth she dreams about her future, how she'll meet the guy that will rock her world and make her fully happy. I have to admit. I kind of wish that for me too. Not now, but I like to think that every girl, just so it doesn't have to be just me, knows that one day in the future she won't have to worry about all the wrong choices, because there will be someone by their side that will love her anyway.

So here I am, in the girls' 5th year dormitory. _Trying_ to make Drey come with me to the usual party that is just for the singles. But she says that every year is the same boring thing. And that the guys are more desperate than the girls, once in a while it feels to be the attention of someone but not all the freaking time. It was what she said! Quoted, that girl seriously needed a date… but who?

"Hey Drey!" I tried to get her attention to me while she got dressed.

"What?" She answered still mad at me because I forced her to come with me to the party.

"I can't believe that you're still mad at me! I'm your friend!" I mocked her putting a hand over in my chest over my heart. "After all this time, and not to forget that I asked you in a very politely way for you to come with me," she finally looked at me with pure shock and a look that told me _Oh hell no, you're freakin' baking kidding me!_ At the same time… that girl sometimes could surprise me like Hagrid would be surprised if Madam Maxime told him her parents were midgets, "plus, it will be pretty boring without you" I pouted.

"You! How can you say that you asked me politely! You throw me a jet of cold water, ripped my sheets and levitated me in the air until I would say yes and them when I finally gave in you throw in to the floor! And that is asking politely! That would be rational if it was with the bouncing ferret or another prat like him!", she shouted at me with a very big death glare, if I wasn't used to her being like this I would have run straight away from her in fear, my dear friends believe me when I say that she isn't someone for you play with, but me being me, I knew how to calm her down, and it better be fast 'cause she has her wand in her hand and I want to be a mother someday.

"Sometimes in your life… if you're a man you get married and have a wife…" , she laughed at this, she was very weird, what calmed her down was poetry, the problem was that I suck at it… ," and she makes your breakfast with a knife! Hell yeah! I'm on fire! Woooh!" I started doing a crazy danced while she shook her head and smiled.

"You're crazy"

"And you love anyway don't you?" I kneeled down and held her hand.

"Oh, my dear love! How couldn't I love such a ray of sun in a rainy day!" I laughed; she always had poetry and literature in her.

"I'll be downstairs, so hurry up!" I shouted at her has she went to the bathroom to get ready. "And don't forget to dress up and put on some makeup, 'cause if when you go downstairs and you're not glowing. I'll drag up here and you know how girly I can get!" I threatened her.

"Fine!", she sighed," and for the record I'm always glowing!"

I laughed and went downstairs. Has I was going to sit down on one of the armchairs by the window and read _Pride and Prejudice_, oh, don't think that I like it because of the romance. On the contrary, I like it because it makes me laugh of how stupid love can make people be sometimes.

I saw something shocking. One of the Weasley twins was in the Common Room_ alone._ "Geez, what has this world come too".

That made him turn around and face me. "What?" He asked looking puzzled and looking around to see if I was talking to someone else. But we were the only ones in here.

"Sorry, it's just that on Valentine's Day _you're_ here alone, it just surprises me. Since you're a total dangler". He sighed.

"Does everyone has to have a date on Valentine's?"

"Nope, look at me, perfectly fine and single. Just thought that you and your brother would be the firsts to find a date." I declared innocently.

"Well, not this year. At least me. What do single people do on this day? It's so boring. Everyone's out." He complained. Geez, nice person.

"Well, first we stay h-a-p-p-y. And then we go celebrating."

"What?" He stood up to the prospect of a party. "You celebrate the fact that you're alone?"

"Yep, there's this party for the singles, you can come if you want. It was formed so that the people could socialize, and see that their not the only ones single. Or who knows you may meet someone there, and that person can make you forbidden to go next year." He looked puzzled again, I sighed." You know. Make you stop being single. But be careful there are a lot of desperate people in there. All you have to do is put on a comfortable but not too informal clothing and being single, that you're free to go." I smiled at him.

"Nice!" He grinned. "How do you know who the desperate ones are?"

"Oh, it's easy! The more dressed up they are the more desperate. And you can also see if they catch you and kiss you. Happened to everyone in there at least once."

"OK, where is it?" He asked happy to know that there was something to do.

Has I was going to answer, Drey came down. Yep it worked. She was quite pretty, not a desperate pretty, but a pretty none the less.

"Look who decided to show up!" I scoffed at her.

"Sorry! Geez! I'm forced to go and I even have schedule?" She answered indignantly.

I turned to the twin. Wow, I didn't even found out which one it was. Weird! I'm weird! "See what I have to put up to everyday?"

"What! I'm the saint in here!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah right! A saint in my…" I didn't have the time to finish my sentence 'cause I was literately being dragged towards the Fat Lady painting.

He laughed at us. "Oh, it's very funny isn't it? If it was you in my place! You would see my pain!" I yelled making a very dramatic scene. "Oh and it's in the fifth floor! Behind the statue of that unicorn trying to stand on one feet. Poor thing… Knock on the wallll!" I yelled while we made trough the portrait hole.

The only thing I saw before the portrait closed was him laughing madly at our figures.

**Drey's POV**

What the hell was that? Geez Ally really is crazy. But I had to admit he was very cute indeed.

"What was that?" I asked as I let her go, she fell on the floor with a loud _bang. "Payback's_ a bitch you know? Now tell me what happened." She glared at me while she rubbed her neck.

"Oh, I was going downstairs to wait for you and he was there. I asked him what he was doing in here and he said that he didn't have a date, I know there is no need to give me that shocked look, so I told him about the party."

"Really? That much talk just because of that simple talk?"

"Yep" She answered with a grin.

" You're freak" I shook my head and smiled has we knocked on the wall behind the Statue of the freaky unicorn and entered. Her wearing a skirt and a t-shirt, and me with my dress and poems. After all, it was a dull party, and our entertainment for it was me writing poetry and her reading them behind my back.

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up! Hope you like it. Please review this story because it's my first and I need to know what you guys think about it. So please press that beautiful button in here!**

**I also wanted to say is that I created a collection of my characters outfit and if you guys want to know what they wore to the party go check it out! Also tell me while reviewing (pretty please (: ) some constructive criticism. I would love it and appreciate it! But most of all, enjoy my story (: The site is on my profile.**


	3. Lost Words

_Chapter 3- Lost words_

**Drey's POV**

When we entered the party, it was full of people everywhere, and when I say everywhere I mean it. Ally forced me straight away to the dance floor. It started playing such a crazy music that everyone that was seat down got on their feet and started doing a dance that combined quite well with the music. After a few dances (and a few escapes from the perverts) we decided to sit down on one of the weird cushions that they always put on the floor, it was extremely comfortable! The floor was made of cushions and on top of those there were even more cushions that you could just snuggle up in them and be in peace. I would be in piece if it wasn't for the fact that there was a loud music right in my ears.

"Hey Drey! Do you want something to drink?" Ally asked me standing up, "I'm going to get a butterbeer for me, do you want one?"

"Yep, I'm sooooooo thirsty!" I complained to her because I know how much it pisses her off.

"Sure…." She said while rolling her eyes and walking away. I smiled to myself, isn't it great to have friends?

I went to my purse to take off my notebook, and something horrible happened! It wasn't there, oh God, what am I going to do? The only person who's allowed to read them is me and Ally. I couldn't stand the embarrassment it would be if someone found them. I probably let them fall in the common room. Great… just my luck!

"Ally!" I called her, and she didn't answer me. Where was she? "Marco!" I grinned to myself. Don't blain me; I'm a muggleborn, so it's natural for me to know this kind of things. Although, Ally's a pureblood, so I don't think she would get the joke. As I made my way to the drink table I saw her there talking in a very flirty way with some bloke. Well, I'm not going to interrupt them, 'cause that would be pretty awkward. Sorry Ally but I have to go get my babies. God… I'm so dramatic. Geez…

I walked out of the party and ran to the common room when I just bumped against someone and fell on my ass. Why are you punishing me! What did I do to deserve this?

" Careful there, you don't want to get a pretty face like yours hurt" The boy who talked said, he extended his to me to help me up, I looked to his hand and them to his face and saw none other than George Weasley.

I grabbed his hand and mumbled "Thanks".

" You're welcome". I looked to him again and saw that one hand was still holding mine while the other was holding… O hell no! Please tell me he didn't read them!

He probably saw the horror in my face because he asked " Are you ok? Is this yours?" he asked incredulously

**George POV**

"Are you ok? Is this yours?" I asked confused and incredulous, first I meet her crazy friend, then I see her literally dragging her friend away and now, the owner of the poetry that I found is her? It's just too much to handle for only one day.

"I'm fine, did you read them?" she asked me concerned, I was about to answer but has she turned her eyes to me, I was speechless, her eyes were an incredible green, they were… magical, "I…I'm sorry… I just read the first ones." I answered feeling ashamed. She looked embarrassed and shocked.

"Oh… Could I please have them back?" She asked has I was about to give them to her I saw a trade of soft pink in her cheeks and I found it so adorable that I couldn't resist to the fact of making her blush even more. God, what is wrong with me?

"I don't know, I really like it, I'm considering stealing them for you and publishing them in my name. " I said playfully, but I saw her face looking bewildered at me and I smirked, continuing my game, "but how could I do such a thing to such a pretty face like yours?" She blushed even harder and stared at the ground. I smiled, hey! Don't blame me, if you were in my position you would be too!

She quickly regained herself and answered. "If I'm such a pretty face them you won't mind giving them back will you?" She smiled sweetly looking at me, I was melting inside and shocked, and I'm sure she noticed that, because she smirked. And here I was thinking she was innocent.

"You know what? I kind of do."

"No you don't"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do! Too! And my word is final you can't take it away." I said smirking. And she looked angry for a moment, but them a glint of pure mischief stroke her eyes.

"Are you sure of that?" She asked smiling innocently while stepping closer. I felt myself blush, but quickly hide it buy looking at the poem.

"Yep, positive."

" Fine them, give me my poem and I'll show what a lie that is."

"I don't know… would I be normal if I wanted to be corrected?"

"Nope" she answered quickly.

"Then I'll do it!" I shouted, and scared because she backed off looking at me in pure shock. I just grinned at her.

"I'll give them to you but first let me read them."

"No! Someone can hear you!" She hissed at me.

"And? If someone hears it, then they'll be hearing good poetry." I responded to her shrugging. " And before I start, I know that you wrote it about me."

"Yeah right, in your dreams." She scoffed.

"AND YOU'RE RIGHT! YOU JUST WON A 10000 GALLEONS! You guessed the title of the poem!" I shouted at the world and she just laughed at me. I smiled at her, she sure was something.. " A-hem!"

_Dreams_

_I'm right here_

_Just for you_

_I don't want any career_

_The only future I know is by your side_

_I don't care if I have to run a mile_

_As long as you're my finish line_

_I'll run into your open arms_

_Kiss your lips_

_And feel your heart beat next to mine_

_Is what I dream_

_But it's a shame that some dreams don't come true_

_At least I can have you_

_Even just for one sleepy night_

_It still feels right_

_Me being yours_

_And you being mine._

_The cycle of the smile_

_It's all worth it_

_If the it is to pick_

_To pick and to choose_

_To live life with no excuse_

_Live to the fullest_

_It doesn't matter if it's the coolest_

_Just be yourself_

_Follow your dream_

_Don't worry about what the others_

_May think about you_

_And remember I'll always be here too_

_Live to the extreme_

_And the most important of them all_

_It's to smile_

_Too smile and let smile_

_Too laugh and live its happiness_

_The happiness that makes everything worth it_

_Has you can see it's a cycle_

_It has no end_

_And no beginning either_

_What can we do?_

_Just smile wider._

I finished smiling. She looked at me with her green eyes, and I just knew that I just found the girl that one day I would make mine.

"Here. They are very good." I said handing them to her, she took them and smiled at me. " So what is that can take my word away?" I asked her feeling rather intrigued.

"This." She said softly, and leaned into me. It was all so quickly that I didn't process it right at the first time. She was kissing me! I slowly kissed her back putting my hand in her cheek and another on her hair. Her hand grasped my hair, and I amazed at how a simple kiss could feel like. To my utter dislike, she pulled away a few inches, I looked at her speechless. She smiled at me and said, "I told you so". She kissed my cheek and ran away. I leaned against the wall and grinned in a very goofy way. _It really took my words away. Just like it pulled my heart._

**Hi guys! Hope you like it. I am so sorry for not updating soon. It's just that I have so many tests at school, especially these coming weeks and I won't be updating soon. Unfortunately. I promise I'll update as soon as I can. As for the poems, I wrote, I know they suck, but just pretend they are amazing for Drey, because she really is a good writer, the bad is just that I am not.**

**And please REVIEW! I feel very sad that I don't know what you guys think about this story. **


End file.
